


Exiled no more

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Zlatan potrà scendere dall'aereo e non allontanarsi mai più. La sola idea gli dà un senso di vertigine, di essere alto tre metri e guardare il mondo, più piccolo che mai sotto i suoi piedi grandi. Gli sembra di poter sentire che, in qualche modo, il suo lungo, lunghissimo viaggio da zingaro sia finito.





	

Il ghigno di Zlatan si apre nell'attimo stesso in cui gli punta lo sguardo addosso, fermandosi nell'incavo della gola, lì dove la camicia sbottonata rivela l'ultimo lembo di pelle abbronzata. Non ha bisogno di cercare nella sua mente le parole più adatte in inglese per salutarlo e al contempo esprimere la gioia che prova in questo momento. In realtà, non ha neppure bisogno di salutarlo, e infatti non gli dice niente, né in inglese né in svedese né in una qualsiasi delle lingue che l'uno o l'altro o entrambi conoscono.  
  
José invece lo saluta eccome. "Ben arrivato, zingaro," e riesce a infondere nelle proprie parole, chissà come, sarcasmo, sollievo e aspettativa. La pelle del viso di Zlatan si tende ancora di più, scoprendo quasi del tutto i denti, minacciando di aprirgli in due la faccia da un momento all'altro. Non è come al solito, salire e scendere da un aereo, raggiungerlo o farsi raggiungere in un albergo o in una casa fuori mano, scopare fino a che uno dei due non implora pietà (José, in quattro quinti dei casi), raccontarsi qualcosa di nessuna importanza, e sincerarsi della buona salute delle rispettive famiglie; Tami si preoccupa di fargli avere anche qualche piccola leccornia o un paio di ricordini bizzarri dai suoi viaggi in giro per il mondo, "per i bambini", quindi il senso del ridicolo e dell'imbarazzo è stato già superato da un lustro, almeno. E poi dormire insieme, salire e scendere da un aereo, e ripetere tutta la trafila due, massimo tre volte l'anno.  
  
Zlatan potrà scendere dall'aereo e non allontanarsi mai più. La sola idea gli dà un senso di vertigine, di essere alto tre metri e guardare il mondo, più piccolo che mai sotto i suoi piedi grandi. Gli sembra di poter sentire che, in qualche modo, il suo lungo, lunghissimo viaggio da zingaro sia finito, e che ora ci sia solo una piacevolissima normalità costituita dal peso familiare di José sopra o sotto o di fianco al proprio corpo.  
  
*  
  
"Tutto questo è ridicolo. E potresti anche avere la decenza di smettere di ridere, mio Dio."  
  
José, in effetti, ha le lacrime agli occhi per l'eccessiva ilarità, e a nulla servono le gomitate nelle costole (almeno, nella morbidezza che avvolge le costole di José: ha messo su di nuovo peso, ed era intenzione di Zlatan farglielo perdere in un paio di settimane di attività fisica extra) per tentare di farlo tacere.  
  
"Vaffanculo, Zay, può succedere."  
  
"Oh, sì, certo che può succedere; è quello che mi ripeti ogni volta che succede a me, in effetti." José lo afferra per i capelli quando tenta di alzarsi, ritrascinandolo di nuovo accanto a sé. "Solo che è vero. Può succedere. Sei troppo nervoso."  
  
"Già, ed è stupido. Non riesco a farmelo rizzare perché sono troppo nervoso, la prima sera in cui non devo pensare che tra sei ore devo ripartire per tornare a Parigi!"  
  
José lo bacia, trattenendo il suo labbro inferiore tra le proprie per un istante. "Può succedere," ripete.  
  
"Il fatto che possa succedere non significa che mi piaccia," borbotta ancora. Poi si sporge a baciarlo. "Vuoi farlo tu?"  
  
"Come mi vuoi?"  
  
"Come se facesse differenza," sogghigna Zlatan. "Sono grande e forte, ce la faccio, sai."  
  
"Per me fa differenza." José gli scocca un'occhiata obliqua. Zlatan si stringe nelle spalle, sorridendo all'idea, e percependo già un vago formicolio al bassoventre; lo guarda rovistare nel cassetto, aspettandosi qualcosa di diverso da quello che tira fuori: una cravatta, una di quelle grandi che non porta mai.  
  
Gliela fa passare davanti agli occhi.  
  
"Mi piace," approva Zlatan, lasciandosi voltare supino. Gli piace un po' meno che, con un'altra cravatta, o qualcosa di simile che non può più vedere, José gli leghi i polsi dietro la schiena. Ha già provato la sensazione dell'impotenza, quella vera, ed è ben lontana dall'idea di perdere l'erezione a metà dei preliminari. Questa le somiglia un po' troppo per poter essere totalmente piacevole, anche se le mani di José che tracciano i suoi muscoli, ripercorrono le linee dei suoi tatuaggi, dei suoi viaggi, risvegliano la sua voglia, non gli ispirano altro che fiducia.  
  
José fa schioccare la lingua, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui e chinandosi sul suo orecchio; Zlatan sente la sua erezione premergli contro la propria spina dorsale. L'idea di averlo eccitato così tanto gli causa lo stesso effetto, come sempre. "Sei ancora troppo teso," sussurra, lasciandogli percepire il sarcasmo pieno di cui sono intrise quelle parole.  
  
Gli infila un tappo per le orecchie, di quelli che José usa per dormire meglio, al riparo da qualsiasi rumore. La sensazione di non poterlo vedere, sentire o toccare gli mozza il respiro: lo sente, sente il peso del suo corpo gravare su di lui, sente il suo cazzo farsi strada tra le sue natiche senza altro preavviso che i suoi movimenti urgenti e possederlo, scivoloso di lubrificante, un colpo violento dopo il successivo. Zlatan può sentire solo la sua stessa voce, perché rimbomba nella sua cassa toracica, intrecciandosi al suo respiro pesante. Eppure José è intorno a lui, e dentro di lui, e improvvisamente è troppo piccolo per poterlo contenere e per poterlo contrastare, e finalmente si arrende, ed è assurdamente felice di averlo fatto.

*

"Mi piacerebbe restare."  
  
"E tu fallo." José sorride quieto, sistemandosi i polsini della camicia. "Sai che qui c'è abbastanza spazio anche per una dozzina di persone che abbiano dodici volte più del tuo imbarazzo."  
  
"Già." Zlatan osserva il sole riverberare sul torrente che scorre a poca distanza da quella casa. Si è infilato le mutande perché è abituato all'idea che sia la prima cosa da fare appena ci si alza dal letto, e questa, più di ogni altra cosa, rafforza l'idea che a una scena del genere si potrebbe anche abituare.  
  
E non è sicuro di volerlo davvero.  
  
"Vuoi fare colazione, prima di andare via?" gli chiede José, rispondendo alle domande che gli affollano la mente. Senza alcun motivo, risponde di sì ancor prima di averci pensato davvero.  
  
José sorride, telefonando a un caffè per riservare una saletta privata. E Zlatan è finalmente tornato in un posto che può chiamare casa.


End file.
